<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take my junk by the hand (this is romance) by sailormarsbars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767947">take my junk by the hand (this is romance)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormarsbars/pseuds/sailormarsbars'>sailormarsbars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormarsbars/pseuds/sailormarsbars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob laughs, rubbing his cheek against Kevin’s. “It’s okay. I’ll call you baby whenever you want.” </p><p>Kevin doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t need to. Jacob can read him like a book anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take my junk by the hand (this is romance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from why i cry by ninja sex party</p><p>this is much softer than anything i usually write and im disgusted with myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a little after practice finishes that they’re finally able to make it to the studio.A few weeks have passed since they’ve done their last live and they’ve been antsy to do one but there just hasn’t been enough time. They’re still covered in sweat and probably smell like shit but at least the fans won’t be able to tell. Kevin can definitely tell though, curling his nose as he closes the door to the studio and locks it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob already has his phone positioned, pouting as he adjusts his hair, using the camera app as a makeshift mirror. “How much time do we have?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob’s already asked more than a few times but Kevin doesn’t mind. Between Road to Kingdom and preparing for a comeback they’ve barely had any time to themselves. It feels like walking on egg shells some days, trying to find an hour here and there without getting caught or scolded by a staff member. Tonight they’ve managed to get out of practice early, everyone teaming together to beg their instructor until he finally let them leave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Three hours.” Kevin says, gnawing at his bottom lip as he stares at Jacob’s back. His hair is damp with sweat and he’s wearing a loose, sleeveless shirt. Kevin can’t help but stare every time Jacob bends his arms, his biceps bulging out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a bad idea. Every time they do it it’s a bad idea but it’s not like they can keep themselves from getting worked up after weeks of nothing. It’s not like they’re nearly as bad as they used to be. At least now they have a little more self control.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck it. They have three hours. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Kevin starts, already feeling his stomach tighten from nervousness and his heart start to speed up from excitement. He already knows Jacob’s going to agree. He almost always does. He used to try and act like the sensible one between them but at the end of the day he’s just as shameless as Kevin is. “Do you wanna...skip the live?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob pauses. Turns off his phone. Spins around in the computer chair until he’s facing Kevin. He’s got a smile on his face, one that always means he’s not going to let Kevin get what he wants easily. Asshole. He looks far too smug as he asks, “And do <em>what</em> exactly, Kev?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shouldn’t feel embarrassed but he can’t help it. Not when Jacob’s giving him that look. But he’s not gonna get what he wants unless he says it. Jacob’s left him hanging a few times before when he didn’t get out exactly what it was he wanted. He’s always been the one with the better self control, even if only by a little.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want.” Kevin says, taking in a deep breath as he feels his gut twist. Jacob’s sitting there with his legs spread like he knows exactly what Kevin wants. He probably already does. “Can I suck you off? Please?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not, since you asked so nicely.” Jacob says, not even able to finish the sentence before Kevin’s between his legs and on his knees, fingers tugging with fervor at the waistband of his sweatpants. He threads his fingers through Kevin’s hair, barely gentle for a second before he’s pulling Kevin’s head away. “Slow down. We have time.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin rolls his eyes, keeping his palm braced against where he can feel Jacob’s cock. He’s not hard yet but it won’t take long. “Please don’t lecture me on self control right now. I’ve wanted your dick down my throat all day and I am so not in the mood.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob laughs, running the hand tangled in Kevin’s hair down until he’s cupping his cheek, thumb brushing against his lips. “Poor baby. I was so mean making you wait, wasn’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin nods, nipping at Jacob’s thumb. Even if it’s a little annoying and definitely something he would never admit it to Jacob, he kinda likes it when Jacob babies him. He definitely likes it too much when Jacob calls him baby but he still hasn’t mustered up the courage to ask Jacob to call him it more often. He doesn’t want to make things any weirder than they already are. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time Jacob doesn’t pull him away as he pulls the front of his sweatpants and briefs down, just enough to get his cock out. Still mostly soft but it’d be a lie to say he didn’t like the feeling of Jacob hardening in his hand or his mouth. Knowing that he was the one making Jacob get like that made him feel...good. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He presses the tip of Jacob’s cock to his tongue, slowly letting his lips close around it before he pulls away. He keeps a hand wrapped around the base of Jacob’s cock, bringing Jacob’s now hardening cock to his lips again, this time sinking down. Jacob’s thigh twitches as he lets out a small, barely audible sigh. His hand stays on Kevin’s cheek, thumb brushing along where his lips are stretched. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin can feel as spit spills from the corners of his lips and down his chin. Jacob’s chastised him before about how sloppy he gets, not caring about how much he chokes as long as he has something down his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob’s cock is completely hard in his hand now and when Kevin pulls away he can see how flushed red it is, shining with his spit. He pulls his hand up Jacob’s cock, pressing his thumb against the slit where precum has started to drip. Jacob moans quiet from the bottom of his throat, hips jumping up every time Kevin presses his thumb down a little harder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re doing so good.” Jacob says, voice down to that deeper tone that he rarely ever uses. The one that makes Kevin’s toes curl and his stomach drop. He knows what it does to Kevin too, lips tugging up into a smirk when Kevin squirms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin almost wants to say something snarky but he holds himself back, instead occupying his mouth by taking Jacob’s cock back down his throat. If he says something now to get under Jacob’s skin he knows Jacob’ll make him stop, make him hold out longer. He’s already waited long enough.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can feel Jacob’s cock twitch in his mouth as he pushes his head all the way down, hand pressed flat against Jacob’s stomach. He bobs his head, gags every time the head of Jacob’s cock hits his throat. Each time he pulls back he can taste the salt of Jacob’s precum, spreads it over the head with his tongue before pushing his head back down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It won’t take much more before Jacob cums. His hips won’t stop stuttering as he tries to keep from bucking into Kevin’s mouth, his knuckles are white where he’s gripping the arms of the chair. He’s not holding back any of his sounds either, breathing so heavily it’s bordering on panting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on.” Jacob says, thighs flexing and hips jerking when Kevin keeps him deep down his throat and swallows. He runs his fingers through Kevin’s hair, not pushing or pulling, just keeping the weight of his hand there to urge Kevin along. “Just a little more. You’re so good at this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin almost hates how easy the praise gets to him, especially in moments like this where he’s even more vulnerable. Jacob could easily shove his head down and fuck his throat. Instead he coaxes Kevin along, never forcing him but just. Enticing him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It always fucking works too. Every single time. Even when Kevin knows exactly what Jacob’s doing it still makes him do what Jacob wants, too focused on how warm he feels from the praise and the coaxing to care or complain. It gets him so worked up too. His cock stuck in the heat and confinement of his sweatpants is almost unbearable, the stickiness of the sweat and precum driving him crazy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He keeps his head down longer each time he takes Jacob all the way, throat clicking and aching when he swallows. Spit practically froths from his mouth as he gags himself on Jacob’s cock, covering his hand and his chin. He doesn’t stop bobbing his head until Jacob’s hand suddenly grips the hair at his nape, holding him down as cum spurts from his cock. Kevin braces his hands on Jacob’s hips as they jerk, breathing harshly through his nose until Jacob finally lets him pull away, spit and cum filling his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he can do anything else Jacob has his chin in a tight grip, keeping his mouth closed. “Hold it.” He says, directing Kevin to slowly stand up and turn around before he pulls Kevin into his lap. The taste of Jacob’s cum in his mouth makes him squirm, wanting to swallow so badly. But he knows what Jacob is thinking and he doesn’t have it in him to disagree. It’s so gross but they don’t have lube, neither of them brave enough to pack it in their bags knowing how nosy the others are.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin leans his head back against Jacob’s shoulder as they both pull his sweatpants down, leaving them wrapped around his knees. When his cock is finally out he almost cries from relief. He’s been so hard this entire time but hadn’t touched himself, instead wanting to wait until Jacob touched him. It was always better that way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did so good waiting.” Jacob whispers, voice so soft against his ear that Kevin shivers. “Made me so proud.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob wraps a hand around his cock, grip gentle as he runs it up and down, once, twice. The callouses on his fingers from playing guitar for so long make the drag rough, Kevin unable to hold back his whimpers every time Jacob squeezes his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t bother being quiet.” Jacob says, pumping his hand faster. He uses his free hand to tap at Kevin’s chin, holding out his palm so he can finally drip the mix of spit and cum from his mouth. “It’s not like anyone but me can hear you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin knows. The studio is soundproof. It’s impossible to hear anything from the inside or from the outside unless the door is open. It still scares him, the possibility of someone hearing them. He’s always so loud, Jacob having to shove fingers in his mouth anytime they do anything at the dorm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trying to be quiet is useless either way. As soon as Jacob reaches further down, wet fingers applying pressure to Kevin’s hole, Kevin loses any thought of keeping himself in check. Jacob’s fingers are thick, almost too much as he slowly presses one inside. He’s so gentle with it, almost too much combined with the rough grip he keeps on Kevin’s cock. He doesn’t wait long for Kevin to adjust, pumping his finger in and out only a few times before starting to add another.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, fuck.” Kevin groans, thighs squeezing around Jacob’s wrist as he curls his fingers deeper, just barely pressing against his prostate. “Jacob-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can take it.” Jacob says, pumping his fingers faster now. He strokes Kevin’s cock just as quickly, twisting his palm over the head of his cock on every upstroke. “I know you can take it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin doesn’t have it in him to whine or complain, gnawing at his bottom lip as Jacob doesn’t let up. He doesn’t have room to breathe, to think. All he can do is take it just as Jacob wants, the coil in his gut getting tighter and tighter by the second. He can’t hold down his moans or whines at all now, the small room completely filled with the sounds of him crying as Jacob takes him apart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it.” Jacob says, lips on Kevin’s cheek. “You can cum, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It doesn’t take anything more than that before Kevin’s hips jerk and toes curl, a high pitched moan cracking from his throat as he cums all over Jacob’s hand. The shocks of it leave him trembling, small whines coming out until he can finally properly breathe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stay still for a few minutes, Jacob only moving to press light, barely there kisses against Kevin’s neck, his jaw. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You must really like it when I call you baby, huh?” Jacob murmurs, voice just teetering on the edge of smug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin feels his ears burn, the euphoric state he was just in completely shattered. “We were having such a good moment and you had to go and ruin it. Not even two minutes and it’s gone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob laughs, rubbing his cheek against Kevin’s. “It’s okay. I’ll call you baby whenever you want.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t need to. Jacob can read him like a book anyway. </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you do like it when I call you baby, right? I’m not overstepping any boundaries or-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my God, yes I like it. Now please <em>shut up</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sailormarsbars">twitter</a></p><p>if you wanna yell at me, here's my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/sailormarsbars">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>